hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiger Shark (HSE)
"Tiger Sharks have colossal jaw power and are capable of surviving most enemy attacks." - ''In game description The '''Tiger Shark' is a shark introduced in Hungry Shark: Night. It also makes an appearance in Hungry Shark Evolution. Its maximum size is 7 meters, and the maximum depth it can dive below is ''275 ''meters. Hungry Shark: Night The Tiger Shark makes its first appearance as one of three playable sharks in Hungry Shark: Night. The Tiger Shark is the only shark you originally have. The other two, the Hammerhead and Great White, have to be purchased using real money. Hungry Shark Evolution The Tiger Shark is the fourth standard shark to be unlocked in Hungry Shark Evolution. It is based on the real life Tiger Shark. Cost The Tiger Shark costs 15,000 coins or 200 gems to unlock in Hungry Shark Evolution.''The Tiger Shark is a powerful and durable shark. It can consume inflated puffer fish and gulper eels in addition to the Hammerhead Shark's diet. The Tiger Shark consumes prey extremely quickly, second to only the Great White Shark, Megalodon Big Daddy and Mr Snappy (Mosasaurus) The Tiger Shark has enhanced boosting abilities. Normally, when fully upgraded, a full bar of boost is sufficient for swimming down to the deepest depths. This large amount of boost enables the Tiger Shark to leap very high into the air to catch pelicans and Helicopters. The Tiger Shark's high health makes it fit for taking on the first, second and third Giant Crabs. The fourth Giant Crab may pose a challenge but it is still possible to take it down with the Tiger Shark (if equipped with the Crab Fork). In fact, the Tiger Shark is one of the best sharks for fighting the Giant Crabs as its reduced health drain proves beneficial when food is scarce in the crab lair. The maxed out Tiger Shark still has 100 less health than a maxed out Great White Shark so the Great White Shark would be even better for fighting Giant Crabs. The Great White also has a low health drain. Missions Diet : Note: ''this list includes the Tiger Shark's natural prey and not ones available to it during a Gold Rush. * Tropical fish * Barracuda * Humans * Enemy Reef Sharks * Pufferfish (Inflated and Deflated) * Pelicans * Exotic birds * Crabs * Giant Crabs * Flying Fish * Tuna * Small cages * Anglerfish * Stingrays * Enemy Hammerhead sharks * Lion fishes * Gulper fishes * Sardines * Kempy Bass Pros & Cons Pros * High power and good capabilities * Lengthy gold rushes * High rewards for mission completion * Can save itself from beaching * Vast diet Cons * Requires a large number of points to trigger gold rushes * Spawns near difficult enemies * Tricky missions * Health drains somewhat quickly * Expensive Gallery T2.png Imagejsjswijwjw.jpg Tiger Shark (HSN).jpg 444.png Hunmdalkjwrhge.jpg Tiger.jpg Tigry.png TigerSharkInCrabLair.png TigerSharkX2.png TigerInPaddyHat.png Baby Tiger Shark.jpg TigerShark.jpeg Trivia *The Tiger Shark is the first shark able to eat the Kempy Bass if it is in the Kempy Cave. *In Hungry Shark Evolution, it is stronger than the Hammerhead Shark, but in Hungry Shark: Night it is apparently weaker than the Hammerhead Shark. *Along with Mako Shark, they are the only standard sharks that do not have an evil counterpart. * In the game, Tiger Sharks cannot eat Jellyfish, but in real life they can. * While in-game, the fin of the Tiger Shark is larger than the fin of it's real life counterpart. * In game, the Tiger has a pointy nose, but in real life, they have a square one. Category:Sharks Category:Standard Sharks Category:Strong Sharks Category:Gem-costing item Category:Underwater Category:Out-water Category:Hungry Shark: Night Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Coin-costing item Category:Starter Sharks